A known method of installing an internal starter/generator in a gas turbine engine includes attaching the rotating component of the internal starter/generator cantilevered from the forward end of the high pressure shaft of the engine. This usually results in additional rotating weight on the high pressure shaft and as such may have an adverse effect on the dynamics of the high pressure shaft. As such, the addition of an internal starter/generator to an engine not originally designed to accept one may necessitate a redesign of the high pressure shaft to support the additional loads associated with the starter/generator, displacement of bearing supports to accommodate the starter/generator which may require a redesign of the low pressure shaft, and/or changes in the low pressure shaft support structure requiring retesting the engine for blade-off and bird-ingestion, any of which may result in substantial development costs.